Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ hi ani! ich hoffe, dass wir hier mehr anerkennung finden als bei wikipedia!;-)) falls du es nicht gemerkt hast: phil41 =yoda41 mfg--Yoda41 16:09, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Ach, du bist auch hier! Das habe ich noch gar nicht gewusst... schön, dass du hier bist ;-) :Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass es eine Wookieepedia-ähnliche Seite auf deutsch gibt, bis es jemand in einer Löschdiskussion auf Wikipedia erwähnte. Toll, dass es so etwas gibt... und toll das du auch dabei bist. :Ich kümmere mich eben um den Artikel Anakin Skywalker. Ist aber noch total unfertig... --Little Ani 16:15, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) ja ich hab auch erst gestern davon erfahren. ist echt gut, aber die artikel hier sind noch sehr schlecht und unvollständig! auf gute zusammenarbeit bei Jedipedia, wikipedia kann mich mal!!!!--Yoda41 16:17, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Ich habe auch erst gestern davon erfahren. Ich habe auch ein Artikel über Jedipedia in Wikipedia eingestellt... ober der schon in der Löschdiskussion steht?..? :Die Artikel hier sind echt sehr mies, aber die Seite gibt es noch nicht so lang und ist nicht so sehr bekannt wie Wikipedia, aber das kann noch werden. Wookieepedia hat es auch hingekriegt. :) Gruß Little Ani 16:22, 17. Mai 2006 (CEST) Su'cuy Ani, danke für die geduldige Korrektur meiner ganzen "daß" zu "dass"... ich werde ab sofort bei meinen nächsten Artikel selbst darauf achten, dann hast du weniger Arbeit! Morgen folgen die Null ARCs. Gruß! RC-9393 19:00, 21. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ach was ..! Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Im Gegensatz was du leistest, mit guten und umfangreichen Artikeln und denn Sprachboxverlinkungen, sind meine dass doch wirklich ein Kinderlitzchen. :) :Ich muss wirklich nochmal betonen, dass du hier wirklich geniale Artikel verfasst. Ich hoffe du machst weiter so, denn ich freue mich schon auf deinen Null-ARC-Artikel. :Gruß Little Ani 19:07, 21. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo Ani und danke für deine netten Worte anläßlich meiner "Beförderung" Bild:;-).gif! Ich muß allerdings gleich gestehen, daß ich schon wieder Schandtaten mit einem Deiner Artikel vorhabe... Ich habe gerade deinen neuen mando'a-Beitrag gelesen und wurde natürlich extrem inspiriert, ihn deutlich zu erweitern, da ich in dieser Sprache halbwegs flüssig bin, sich die vollständigen aktuellen Vokabellisten (momentan ca. 1000 Worte) und Grammatikregeln in meinem Besitz befinden und ich auch sporadischen Kontakt mit der "Entwicklerin", Karen Traviss, habe. Dieser Artikel war eine Sache, die ich mir eher langfristig vorgenommen hatte (wenn die wichtigsten Klon-Artikel fertig sind und ich mich den Mandalorianern im allgemeinen und speziellen zuwende), aber Dein Beitrag hat mich angeregt, es eventuell vorzuziehen. Da es sich um die erste vollständig entwickelte Sprache im Star Wars-Universum handelt (und wir endlich mit den Klingonen mithalten können), schwebte mir hier eine umfangreichere Einführung in Geschichte, Aufbau und Grundstruktur vor. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen, wenn ich schon wieder einen Deiner Artikel schände Bild:Fett.gif... Gruß! RC-9393 23:01, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Du schändest bestimmt keine Artikel ;-) :Ich selbst hatte vor ihn noch kräftig auszubauen. Zuerst hatte ich mal gestern einen Anfang gemacht. Es ist aber kein Problem, wenn du, mit deinem ungeheurern Wissen, den Artikel anpackst und erweiterst. Da habe ich überhaupt nichts dagegen, wieso auch...? :-) :Mach ruhig! So wie ich dich schon kenne, werde ich mit dem Ergebnis sowieso zufrieden sein. :Gruß Little Ani 13:15, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Ani, der mando'a-Artikel ist fertig (und hoffentlich zu deiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen - danke für das Vertrauen!). Wenn Dir noch etwas einfällt, was ich vergessen habe, oder du sonst noch etwas ergänzen möchtest, steht er ab sofort zu deiner freien Verfügung! Gruß RC-9393 21:06, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Oh, ich bin echt baff! Das muss ich jetzt erst mal alles lesen! Danke, danke, danke... das ist auf jeden Fall großartig! :::Gruß Little Ani 21:10, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) Klonkrieger Hallo Ani, ich habe heute den Klonkrieger-Artikel generalüberholt und deutlich erweitert. Ich habe mich aber bemüht, das, was du bislang dazu geschrieben hast, zu erhalten und in den Artikel zu integrieren, so weit das möglich war, weil du wirklich gute Vorarbeit geleistet hast! RC-9393 10:58, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Das macht mir nichts aus! Mit einer so tollen und umfangreichen Überarbeitung kann ich leben. Das hast du wirklich wunderbar gemacht. Nun ist es ein wirklich toller Artikel, an dem sich alle anderen Artikel hier in der Jedipedia ein Scheibchen von abschneiden sollten. :Gruß Little Ani 13:09, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Ein wirklich vorbildlicher Artikel! --Premia 13:21, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Respekt! Wie lange hast du gebraucht? Gute Arbeit!! --Steffen Gebhart 19:14, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Danke für die Lorbeeren :-) Freut mich, daß er euch gefällt, dann war die Arbeit nicht umsonst; ich hatte schon befürchtet, er wäre etwas zu "erschlagend" geraten... Von Sonntag nachmittag bis morgens um 2:30 h hat es schon gedauert, allerdings bin ich so gut in der Materie drin, daß es mir relativ flüssig von der Hand geht. Ich habe mittlerweile übrigens einen zweiten Artikel verfaßt: Große Armee der Republik, der als Ergänzung zu den Klonkriegern gedacht ist. Wenn ich einmal inspiriert bin, bin ich schwer zu stoppen... das habt ihr jetzt davon ;-) Als nächstes ist der gute Commander Bly an der Reihe, dessen trostloses "Keine Quellen"-Banner mein Mitleid erregt hat. Wo ich einem Klon begegne, muß ich halt sofort für ihn eintreten... RC-9393 21:13, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) Bilder hi, hab da mal ne frage, in dieser wiki sind schon einge original star wars bilder. Ist das hier, im gegensatzt zu wikipedia erlaubt??, oder wird das nur gemacht, weil sich sowieso niemand diese seite ansieht? mfg---Yoda41 21:53, 20. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Hm, die Inhalte dieser Wiki stehen auch unter eine freien Dokumentationslizenz, der sogenannten GNU. Im Gegensatz zur Wikipedia hat diese Lizenz hier eine etwas andere Form, die sich an das englische "Fair Use" anlehnt. Demnach sind lizenzierte Bilder unter Angabe des Urhebers erlaubt. :Was passiert, wenn diese Seite einen höheren Status erlangt und Lucasfilm oder gar George Lucas höchstpersönlich ;) über diese Seite stolpert, steht in einem anderen Kapitel. "Fai Use" ist in Deutschland eigentlich nicht rechtswirksam. Aber solange es keinen Kläger gibt, gibt es auch keinen Richter. :Gruß Little Ani 22:06, 24. Mai 2006 (CEST) Darsteller wieso, das sah doch gut aus???? schön geordnet und übersichtlich.--Yoda41 18:36, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Sorry, das ich das gelöscht habe, aber ich fand es grausam... das tat mir in den Augen weh (sorry für die Formulierung)! Ein Artikel, der schon so solide ausgearbeitet wurde muss auch entprechend solide aussehen. Die Infobox zählt die Besetzung auf, beschränkend auf die Hauptrollen, so dass ein Unterpunkt Besetzung im Text nur Verwirrung hervorrufen würde. Zudem sehen Listen in diesem Umfang immer ein wenig problematisch aus. Alle Namen waren Rot, das heißt das du zu jedem Namen auch einen Artikel erwartest. Ist das wirklich nötig...? Ich meine, was will man zu einem Ewok-Darsteller groß schreiben? ::''*** war der Darsteller eines Ewoks und spielte diesen in Episode IV.'' :Mehr gibt es wohl dazu nicht zu schreiben. Aber das kann man ja so machen, ist ja auch nicht weiter schlimm... :Mich störte die Form, die Liste, welche den Artikel ein unbefriedigendes Ende verleitete. Man kann ja einen Extra Artikel machen mit allen Rollen. :Würde jemand den zweiten stellvertretenden Kameramann der dritten Regie-Leitung aufzählen, wäre das genauso unnötig. Wer das wissen will guckt im Abspann. Das ist meine Meinung, mich schockierte einfach nur die Form des Artikels, da er zuvor so gut aussah. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich damit nerven muss, das ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich will nur das die Artikel auch ansprechend aussehen... :Gruß Little Ani 18:55, 30. Mai 2006 (CEST) Papanoida Was sind denn deine Quellen zum Artikel Notluwiski Papanoida? Obi-Wan K. 16:35, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Im offiziellen Star-Wars-Magazin wurde der Charakter vorgestellt, in der Datenbank von StarWars.com ist reichlich Material zu finden und die Wookieepedia hat auch einen Artikel über Papanoida. Es gibt ihn also wirklich... ;-) :Gruß Little Ani 18:42, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) :: Das war mir schon klar. :) Mir ist nur die erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zum Wookieepedia-Artikel aufgefallen. Außerdem soll der Vorname Notluwiski angeblich nicht offiziell sein. Wird er im OSWM erwähnt? Und in welcher Ausgabe war denn der Artikel, den muss ich vollkommen übersehen haben. Oder steht er in einer älteren Ausgabe? Gib immer, soweit bekannt, Quellen für das an, was du schreibst. Das ist wirklich ziemlich wichtig, besonders, wenn es um Dinge geht, die nicht jedem bekannt sind. Erstens macht es den Artikel glaubhafter und zweitens können sich Administratoren wenn sie Zweifel haben dann selbst von der Richtigkeit des Artikels überzeugen, wenn ihnen denn die nötigen Quellen zur Verfügung stehen. Sorry, dass ich das gerade dir sage, ergibt sich eben grad. Es gilt natürlich für alle, ich dachte, es würde auch in den Richtlinien stehen. Nochwas - keine Angst, bin gleich fertig: Ich hab schon Premia gefragt, aber trotzdem: Bei mir sieht Papanoidas Kleidung auf dem Bild im Artikel fast ganz schwarz aus und man sieht nur die gelben Streifen, das weiße Gebändel und an einigen Stellen schimmert das Lila durch. Ist das bei euch anders? So, das war's jetzt. :) Obi-Wan K. 22:01, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, in Zukunft werde ich meine Quellen immer dazu schreiben, sodass hier alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Was den Namen angeht kann es schon sein, dass der nicht offiziell ist. In einer The Art of Episode III-Konzeptzeichnung stand der vollständige Name des Charakters drunter. Im OSWM wird er Baron Papanoida oder N. Papanoida genannt, ebenso wie in den Star-Wars-Chroniken der Prequels... :::Komisch, dass das Bild unterschiedlich dargestellt wird. Bei mir werden alle Farben gut dargestellt. Kann schon sein, dass es vielleicht ein wenig dunkel ist. Besteht die Möglichkeit die vorhandene Datei zu überschreiben, denn immer wenn ich auf einer Bildseite auf Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen klicke, dann erscheint eine Fehlermeldung und der Vorgang wird abgebrochen. Neu hochladen ist ja auch nicht drin, da es ja praktisch das Selbe ist nur bearbeitet... :::Noch was: Ich habe keine Angst, wenn du mir etwas schreibst. Ganz im Gegenteil! :) :::Gruß Little Ani 23:01, 4. Jun 2006 (CEST) Jedi-Padawan-Reihe Hi! es würde mich mal interessieren, wo du die ganzen texte der jedi-padawan reihe herbekommst. Hast du die alle gelesen und schreibst die ganzen artikel dann selber? Oder hast du andere quellen? mfg--Yoda41 10:04, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Yoda41, :ja, natürlich habe ich die Bücher gelesen. Alle außer die letzte Special Edition habe ich schon länger verschlungen. Die Artikel schreibe ich dementsprechend selbst, da es verboten ist fremde Texte von anderen Werken, sei es Büchern und Internetseiten, zu kopieren und ohne Änderungen so wie sie sind stehen zu lassen. :Da ich natürlich nicht mehr jede Einzelheit aus den Büchern kenne, da es ja immerhin zwanzig komplette Romane sind, berufe ich mich auch auf vorhandene Inhaltsangaben, um mein Gedächtnis für solche Sachen aufzufrischen :) :Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Texte. Da mir die Literatur-Sektion ein wenig zu knapp vorkam, habe ich mich erbarmt und schreibe nun überwiegend für dieses Gebiet von Star Wars. :Gruß Little Ani 10:34, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::ja die artikel sind super. Ich hab auch schon einige von den padawan büchern gelesen, bin aber zu faul da so lange artikel für zu schreiben, das dauert doch bestimmt lange oder??;-)Yoda41 13:02, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Ach, wenn man schnell schreibt ist so ein Artikel schnell hingeschrieben. Die Artikel über die Padawan-Reihe sind ja uch nicht übermäßig lang, da sie ja lediglich aus einem Einleitungssatz und der Handlung des Buches bestehen. Das geht recht schnell. :) :::Gruß Little Ani 13:13, 24. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Auf jeden Fall muß ich dir doch nun auch mal ein Lob aussprechen - ist ja Wahnsinn, wie schnell du die Bücherliste auffüllst! Auch der Artikel über Anakin Skywalker gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich war versucht, die kuriose Tatsache zu ergänzen, daß Anakin einer der ersten Jedis war, die begonnen haben, den Klonen Namen zu geben und daß er sogar beim Klon-Commander-Fortbildungsprogramm angeregt hat, daß man den neu geschulten Kommandanten ebenfalls Namen gibt - aber irgendwie erschien mit diese Info zu trivial für diesen Artikel. Da sich mein Wissen über Anakin Skywalker aber irgendwie auch auf diese Fakten beschränkt, fand ich es äußerst interessant, was ich noch so alles lernen durfte! Gruß und weiter so, dann ist die Wookieepedia bald die "kleine Schwester" der Jedipedia ;-) RC-9393 20:28, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Danke, danke, danke! Das motiviert mich wirklich sehr... danke! :::::Aber du kannst deine Informationen wirklich sehr gerne in den Anakin-Artikel einbauen! Das würde mich sehr freuen. Es ist nämlich viel besser, wenn der Artikel facettenreicher wird. Derzeit handelt der Artikel nur von den Filmen und Anakins Gefühle, die in dem Roman zu Episode III beschrieben werden. Da gibt es aber noch eine Menge vom EU. :::::Gruß Little Ani 21:51, 26. Jun 2006 (CEST) Sy Snootles Hi, Little Ani ich hab bei deinem Artikel über Sy Snootles gesehen das du etwas von der Datenbank von Starwars.com herhast. Ich wollt nur sagen das das hier eigentlich verboten ist. Man darf von überall her was nehmen AUßER von dieser Datenbank. Gruß Benutzer:OOM-14 11:40, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Genau umgekehrt! Die Datenbank starwars.com ist die einzig gültige und offizielle Internetpräsenz, welche hier in der Jedipedia als Quelle angegeben werden darf! Siehe auch hier in den Richtlinien: Bezieht eure Informationen immer aus offiziellen Quellen und nicht etwa von Internetseiten, die selbst Informationen ansammeln, was auch auf unseren Partner Wookieepedia zutrifft. (starwars.com ist natürlich eine Ausnahme). Bild:Wink.gif --Steffen Gebhart 12:46, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Och manno schon wieder hab ich was falsch verstanden... ::Benutzer:OOM-14 :::Nimms net so schwer Bild:;-).gif Das kommt schon noch! --Steffen Gebhart 14:02, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) ´ Bild:--).gif Freundesliste Bild:Lol.gifAllwissend bin ich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil bin ich vermutlich eher das, was man als "Fachidiot" bezeichnen könnte - enzyklopädisch in "meinen" Bereichen (Klone, Klonkriege, Mandalorianer, ein bißchen Sith-Ära), aber dafür grauenhaft in anderen (ich habe zum Beispiel NULL Ahnung von der Neuen Republik und allem, was sich nach Episode VI abspielt, also genau diesen Dingen, von denen Jade-Skywalker schreibt...). Aber dank der Jedipedia werde ich diese Bildungslücken ja hoffentlich bald füllen können Bild:;-).gif. Gruß! RC-9393 20:27, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Haben wir nicht alle irgendwo eine Wissenslücke aufzuweisen? Bild:;-).gif :Die Beschreibung ist auch nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen, sie ist eher flapsig und ungenau. Ein wenig Ironie und Witz ist da schon dabei...! Das coole ist ja, dass du so besceiden und locker bleibst und nicht irgendwie unnötig abhebst. Ich finde wirklich, dass du deine Sache immer sehr gut machst, nicht nur auf dein Fachgebiet beschränkt. Ich bin mal gepannt was du zu Mando'a noch so alles weißt. :Gruß Little Ani 21:03, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::NACHTRAG: Ich habe gerade deine Überarbeitung zu Mando'a gesehen... ich bin atemlos! Bild:--).gif :::Heyho - finde ich eine echt nette Idee deine Freundesliste - vor allem mit den Beinamen! Ich hätte mich selbst jetzt gar nicht so tüchtig eingeschätzt... ich quetsch meine Beiträge immer zwischen Arbeit, Studium und der Freizeit mal so raus...Bild:;-).gif Wenn es Dich nicht stört, würde ich diese Freundesliste einfach, inklusive der Beinamen, mal übernehmen...(*mal_noch_einen_namen_für_dich_überleg*) Gruss Bild:Wink.gif --Steffen Gebhart 22:10, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Überhaupt kein Problem... bleibt doch alles unter uns, nicht wahr? Bild:;-).gif ::::Gruß Little Ani 22:47, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Guten Morgen und Su'cuy Bild:Wink.gif, ich habe sehr gelacht, als ich heute Deine Freundesliste und die Beinamen sah. Unbeholfen fühle ich mich wirklich manchmal... und durchschaut auch Bild:;-).gif. Sehr schöne Idee mit der Freundesliste mit Beinamen. Für mich bist Du von nun an 'Der Kreative', ich werde die Beinamen auch klauen und bei mir mit einfügen, liebe Jedigrüße Bild:Saber.gif Jade-Skywalker 09:21, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::P.S.: Wir könnten die Beinamen ja auch in mando'a übersetzen Bild:--).gif... okay, das war jetzt unseriös Bild:;-).gif. ::::::Der Kreative find ich gut - habs auch gleich übernommen Bild:--).gif Wieso unseriös? Würd mich mal interessieren wie das so klingt - hoffentlich irgendwie animalisch und furchteinflössend! Bild:Lol.gif --Steffen Gebhart 10:08, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::"Animalisch und furchteinflößend" - ihr habt ein merkwürdiges Bild von Mandalorianern... ein so mißverstandenes Volk! Bild:;-).gif-RC-9393 10:12, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) Danke Dir! Hallo Ani, ich schenke Dir ein Lächeln Bild:--).gif, vielen Dank, jetzt sieht es wieder aus mit der Benutzerseite! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 20:32, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Jo, kein Problem! Immer wieder gerne... Bild:--).gif :Gruß Little Ani 20:36, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) Roman-Diskussion Hab ich dich hierbei mit meiner letzten Antwort eigentlich überzeugt? Wenn's noch was dagegen zu sagen gibt, dann antworte dort bitte nochmal. -- Obi-Wan K. 23:21, 25. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Little Ani, ich möchte unbedingt meine Begeisterung für deine Serie über "Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter" kundtun. Ich hatte bislang überhaupt nichts mit dem Neuen Jedi-Orden am Hut und diese ganze Ära das Yuuzhan-Vong-Wars kannte ich nur flüchtig (ich fühlte mich auch nie inspiriert, diese Bücher zu lesen, weil ich kein besonderer Jedi-, Skywalker- oder Solo-Fan bin...). Jetzt lese ich deine Artikel zu den Büchern sehr interessiert und freue mich immer, wenn ein neuer Teil herauskommt; ist fast wie ein Fortsetzungsroman aus einzelnen Kurzgeschichten :) Jetzt fühle ich mich tatsächlich informierter über den Ablauf dieses Krieges, worum es überhaupt ging und wer diese ganzen neuen Skywalkers und Solos sind, über die man immer so viel hört und liest... ich habe gestern mit dem ersten Band der "Legacy of the Force"-Reihe angefangen (zugegebenermaßen eigentlich nur wegen der Mandalorianer...), aber ich glaube, wenn deine Reihe mich jetzt nicht gerade zufällig in die Vorgeschichte eingeführt hätte, wären mir viele Zusammenhänge und Hinweise auf diese Vorgeschichte, die ständig fallen, unklar. Ein Mammutprojekt, all diese Buchserien vorzustellen, aber einen treuen Leser hast du :) Gruß! RC-9393 19:22, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Danke, Danke RC-9393! ::Das motiviert mich wirklich sehr. Ich dachte schon, dass das niemand hier registriert, deshalb ist es umso schöner, wenn du dich darüber freust. Ich gebe mir auch wirklich Mühe dabei, die Handlungen der Bücher kurz und prägnand in den Artikel zu schreiben, denn immerhin sind das nicht selten 400-Seiten-Wälzer, was es zusammenzufassen gilt. Bei der Gelegenheit bedanke ich mich auch bei dir für die ausdauernde Verbesserung meiner Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehler. D A N K E! ;-) Jetzt wo ich solangsam zu Band 13 gelange, dem letzten in Deutschland erschienen Teil, frage ich mich auch, ab wann man die Spoiler-Warnung einbauen soll. Ich habe schon überall nach einem Hinweis gesucht, der erläutert, wie lange eine Spoiler-Wanrung in einem Artikel bleiben muss, bis er entfernt werden kann. Ich hoffe du kannst mir sagen wie ich das handhaben soll... ich hätte Band 12 noch ohne Warnung belassen, wogegen Band 13 eine bekommen hätte. Ich freue mich schon auf deinen Revan-Artikel... ;-) ::Gruß Little Ani 20:07, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Keine Ursache :) Da ich die Artikel sowieso chronologisch gelesen habe, konnte ich bei jedem neuen Artikel auch immer gleichzeitig die Tippfehler korrigieren, das geschieht ja quasi "nebenbei" (und ich weiß, wie gerne die sich einschleichen, wenn man so im Rausch vor sich hin schreibt ;-). Obi-Wan spricht in den "Richtlinien für Autoren" von einer Spoilerwarnung, die man für "ein, zwei Monate" nach Erscheinen des Buches in Deutschland im Artikel lassen sollte. Ich denke, zwei Monate sind ein ganz guter Zeitraum, um dem durchschnittlichen Leser die Chance zu geben, ein Buch zu kaufen und durchzulesen. Danach haben sich die darin enthaltenen Informationen wahrscheinlich ohnehin allgemein so verbreitet, dass auch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben, mittlerweile wissen, worum es geht... Wenn die 2 Monate zu lang oder zu kurz erscheinen, kann man das aber auch durchaus noch mal "verbindlich" in der Richtlinien-Diskussion auf die Tagesordnung bringen; ich persönlich finde 2 Monate okay. :::Ich freue mich auf den Artikel zum 13. Teil, denn natürlich will ich jetzt auch wissen, wie es ausgeht :) Gruß! RC-9393 20:25, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::Leider ist der 13. Band nicht das Ende von Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter, denn es ist lediglich der lezte Band der in Deutschland erschienen ist. Insgesamt gibt es 19 Romane zu der Serie, die alle in Amerika bereits veröffentlicht wurden. Jedes Vierteljahr erscheint in Deutschland die Übersetzung eines nächsten Romans. Demzufolge müsste der 19. Band bei den sechs verbleibenden erst in 18 Monaten hierzulande erscheinen. Aber ich konnte es auch nicht mehr heben und habe mich an die amerikanischen Bücher hergemacht. ::::Gruß Little Ani 20:51, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Das ist aber auch sehr grausam - jeweils ein Vierteljahr zu warten und dabei genau zu wissen, dass es die Bücher schon gibt :) Mich macht momentan die Vorstellung wahnsinnig, dass das 3. Republic Commando-Buch erst im Sommer 2007 erscheint... ein unvorstellbar langer Zeitraum! Gruß RC-9393 20:57, 1. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::PS: Du hast es geschafft. Du hast mich Ignoranten der Rechtschreibreform zum "dass" bekehrt. Erst durch deinen Hinweis habe ich begonnen, in meinen Artikeln darauf zu achten... und jetzt werde ich es auch im Alltag nicht mehr los! Bildgrößen Hi Ani!! Ich verstehe die begründung nicht ganz, wieso du die Bildgrößen wieder rausgeneommen hast. Ich glaube die meisten Benutzer haben die standarteinstellung, und da sind die bilder so klein. Und ich habe auch an die unangemeldeten Benutzer gedacht, die bei so kleinen Bildern bestimmt nicht viel erkennen ;-). Kannst du mir auch noch erklören, wo man das einstellen kann ??? mfg --Yoda41 10:47, 3. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hi Phil! :Also jeder Benutzer kann die Bildgröße für sich so einstellen wie er das gerne hätte. Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn du angemeldet bist, klickst du oben rechts auch Einstellungen. Anschließend öffnet sich ein Menü, wo du Links auf den Unterpunkt Files klickst. Dort ist schließlich der Punkt Thumbnail Size zu finden. Da kannst du selbst einstellen wie groß deine Bilder sein sollen. Wichtig ist, dass du zum Schluss noch auf Einstellungen speichern klickst. :Das ist deshalb praktisch, weil jeder einen anderen Bildschirm hat und die Bilder dann je nach dem in einem anderen Verhältniss zum Text stehen. Wenn du die Bildgröße in das jeweilige Bild einbindest unterdrückst du diese Funktion und die Bilder könnten evt. bei nichtangemeldeten Besucher zu groß rauskommen. Kann schon sein, dass die Standardgröße der Bilder sehr klein ist, aber das liegt an den Admins das zu ändern. :Auf jeden Fall sollte diese Funktion erhalten bleiben und deshalb ist die Einstellung der Bildgröße zu einzelnen Bildern eigentlich nur in Außnahmefälle angebracht. Also, wenn man sie in Vorlagen einbindet oder sie doch zu groß sind. :Hier ist das Thema auch ein wenig angeschnitten. :Gruß Little Ani 11:13, 3. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich würde aber sagen, dass wir bei den 6 filmen die größe festlegen sollten. In den artikeln gibt es so viele Bilder die auch alle andere größen haben. In den einstellungen kann man sich nur auf eine größe festlegen und egal bei welcher größe sieht es nicht gut aus.--Yoda41 13:26, 4. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Aber ich würde eigentlich grundsätzlich dafür stimmen, wenn wir die Bildgröße bei allen Artikeln einheitlich gestalten. Warum da die Filme eine Außnahmenmachen sollen, vertehe ich nicht so ganz. Dass manche Bilder einfach zu klein dargestellt werden, liegt einfach daran, weil sie zu sehr in die Breite gehen. Meistens wurden die Bilder im 16:9 Format (Filmbilder) eingestellt. Die Automatik vereinheitlicht dagegen die Breite mit anderen Bildern, was dazu führt das Panorama Bilder sehr schmall dargestellt werden. ::::Gruß Little Ani 19:20, 4. Sep 2006 (CEST) Buchclub Hi Ani! Du scheinst ja richtig viel SW-Literatur zu schmökern! Und dann schreibst du auch noch die ganzen Buchbeschreibungen - Respekt! Weiterhin frohes Schaffen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 14:19, 12. Sep 2006 (CEST) PS: Ich hab mal schnell deinen Artikel von "auf Rädern" zurückverschoben... :Oh, da habe ich meine eigene Benutzerseite vergessen zurückzuverschieben. Naja, das kann bei der Menge von Vanalismus schnell mal unter die Räder kommen. :Ich hoffe auch, dass dir die Artikel zu den Büchern zusagen. Man tut was man kann und ich tu halt die Artikel zu den Büchern schreiben. Ich finde sowieso, dass man die Quellen auf die man sich stützt viel zu sehr vernachlässigt werden. Ein Grund mehr sich diesen Regionen zuzuwenden. Wenn jemand wissen will, was in einem Buch passiert ist, ist eine kurze Inhaltsangabe Gold wert. Und eine Inhaltsangabe zu schreiben ist wahrlich kein Hexenwerk. Wenn mir halt mal ein Name nicht gleich einfällt oder die Geschichte nicht mehr richtig sitzt, muss ich noch mal kurz ins Buch gucken; wenn ich es noch habe. :) :Ist ein wenig ungeschickt, das ich dadurch eine Menge rote Links verursache... aber die bekomme ich auch noch blau. :Gruß Little Ani 21:37, 12. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Nun, dafür sind wir ja hier in einem Wiki: Wenn es zu viele rote Links gibt, werden sie früher oder später mal blau eingefärbt. Schließlich interessiert sich nicht jeder für das gesamte Buch, sondern vielleicht nur für einen bestimmten Nebencharakter und schreibt dann mal schnell einen Artikel dazu. Außerdem haben deine Inhaltsangaben zur Jedi-Padawan-Reihe bereits meine Neugier auf die Fortsetzungen gestillt! Bild:--).gif Aber es stimmt schon, dass hier die Literatur etwas zu kurz kommt. Deshalb find ich ja auch so gut, dass sich manche Leute bestimmte Fachgebiete hier suchen, so wie du die Romane oder Locutus21 die Filmcrew. Ich selbst habe eigentlich zu viele Interessengebiete, im großen und ganzen hängt das Gro aber mit Videospielen zusammen. Ja, unter die Räder ist da wohl der richtige Ausdruck... So ein Quatsch... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:57, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) Vandalen hi ani: ich würde sagen wir verschieben erstmal nichts mehr zurück, das ist doch das was der will, das wir arbeit bekommen. Wir sollten warten bis wir die sicherheitseinstellung haben. Sonst ist der immer schneller als wir und freut sich. da hilft nur abwarten und tee trinken.--Yoda41 12:49, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich finde das so armselig, was der da macht! Ich kann das nicht mitansehen... :( :Wie blöd muss man denn sein? :Gruß Little Ani 12:47, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ja find ich auch , is nicht zu verstehen, naja ist ein ammi, also typisch ;-) hast du schon die beschimpfung gelesen, die er mir reingeschrieben hat? löl --Yoda41 12:49, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, habe ich... :/ Der ist gestört. Wenn der nicht in die Klapse gehört, dann weiß ich auch nicht wer! Da fällt mir echt nichts mehr ein. Ich bin sprachlos... :::-Little Ani 12:55, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hör doch auf zu verschieben, das hat keinen, sinn, du verschwendest nur deine zeit. das ist sowas von gemein. Und jetzt hat er sich sogar Yoda41 genannt. Der kommt echt nicht mehr klar.--Yoda41 13:36, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Was sollen wir dann machen! Wir können doch nicht warten bis der alle Artikel unter die Räder gelegt hat. -.- :::::Hast du eine Idee? Weißt du, wenn nicht mal mehr ein Admin online ist, kann man ihn nicht mal sperren. Verzwickte Lage... Ich habe selber auch keine Lust das ganze rückgänig zu machen. :::::--Little Ani 13:40, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Nein ich weiß leider auch nicht was wir tun können, das ist echt eine verzwickte lage! Ist aber auch blöd, dass die admins nie da sind, wenn man sie braucht ;-). Wir sollten einfach warten, ihn ignorieren, bis er die lust verliert.--Yoda41 13:51, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Langsam nervt es wirklich. Hoffentlich kann Premia schnell was in Sachen Sicherheitseinstellung unternehmen. Ich würde für den Moment erstmal vorschlagen, nur Benutzerseiten rückzuverschieben. Ben Kenobi 15:12, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ach ja, ich hab ein schönes Bild für den Babel gegen Vandalismus hochgeladen: Bild:NoWheels.png --Ben Kenobi 15:31, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ach, das passt sehr gut!! :))) :Du hättest mal erleben sollen was sich heute Früh hier abgespielt hat. Hat hier die halbe Jedipedia zerstört und ist dann noch so frech seine eigene Benutzerseite zu erstellen. Der ist sowas von provokant und gestört. Einfach ätzend, wenn es solche Leute gibt. :Gruß Little Ani 15:34, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ich kanns echt nicht mehr nachvollziehen - was bringt das diesen Typen überhaupt? Ja, ich hab in der History gesehen, was heute morgen los war. Da hast du ja schon richtig geschuftet. Am besten warten wir wirklich, bis die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen sind. Ben Kenobi 15:37, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, Steffen und Yoda41 haben mir zwar sehr gut geholfen doch gegen einen solchen Banausen mit Bot-Unterstützung hat man auch so keine Chance. :::--Little Ani 15:40, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Boah ey, langsam hab ich keine Lust mehr. Sag mir mal, wie ihr das so schnell schafft mit dem Rückverschieben. Ben Kenobi 16:49, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Das ist echt eine Seuche! Ich bekomm noch die Kriese, wenn der nicht aufhört. Mir wird's echt zu viel. :::::So geht es vielleicht schneller: :::::Gehe dort hin: Move Log gib bei Benutzer den Randalierer ein z.B. Jedipedia auf Rädern und klicke auf go :::::Dann siehst du alle Verschiebunge, die von dem Randalen getätigt wurden. Mit einem klick auf revert und anschließend auf verschieben hast du den Artikel zurückverschoben. Allerdings geht das leider nicht bei allen Artikeln, da der Randale häufig on Wheels on Wheels, also mehrere Male, verschoben hat. :::::Eine schwere Stunde für die Jedipedia :( :::::--Little Ani 17:01, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) Administrator-Rechte Hallo Little Ani! Das Administratoren-Team hat sich dafür ausgesprochen, einen neuen Admin ins Team zu holen. Die Wahl ist einstimmig auf dich gefallen. Deshalb möchten wir dich fragen, ob du Interesse an Administrator-Rechten hättest? Gruß --Premia 01:39, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Oh! Da bin ich jetzt aber platt. Womit habe ich das denn verdient? :) :Es ist toll Premia, dass du mir so ein Angebot unterbreitest und dass das bisherige Admin-Team mir so viel Vertreuen entgegen bringt. Als ich mich hier angemeldet habe, konnte ich mir nicht im entferntesten vorstellen, welche Schwierigkeiten zum Aufbau einer Wiki auftreten können. Nun, wo sich die Jedipedia zu einem größeren Projekt mausert und bisher schon sehr viele Hürden genommen wurden, muss ich zurückblickend sagen, dass es Freude bereitet, einer Wiki beim Aufbau und bei der Entwicklung zuzusehen und auch aktiv daran beteiligt zu sein. Demzufolge kann ich auch mein Interesse für eine Admin-Recht aussprechen. :Gestern schon dachte ich, als die ganzen on-Wheel-Artikel gelöscht wurden: Armer RC-9393, dass du das alles alleine machst! Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber mir fehlt eben die Kompetenz. :Ihr könnt unbesorgt sein: Egal, ob ich nun Admin bin oder nicht, mein Interesse zu guten, infomativen und anschaulichen Artikeln reißt nicht ab. Jedenfalls werde ich eure Kandidatur gerne annehmen... :Vielen Dank. Ich bin immer noch baff... ;) :Gruß Little Ani 08:12, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Little Ani, ich bin da ganz unbesorgt - Du wirst Deine Sache weiterhin prima machen :) Herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, auf dass die Jedipedia blüht und gedeiht und die Vandalen frustriert aufgeben... Viele Grüße! RC-9393 09:07, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! Du hast es Dir verdient! Kampf dem Vandalismus auf der Jedipedia Bild:Fight1.gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 09:11, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja du hast es verdient ani! ich wollte sowieso gerstern vorschlagen die admin zahl zu erhöhen, denn dann ist die warscheinlichkeut größer, dass einer von denen online ist um vandalen zu sperren.--Yoda41 09:58, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Alles Gute zur Beförderung! So können wir den Vandalismus noch effektiver bekämpfen! Natürlich ist es dann auch wahrscheinlicher, dass die LAs schneller ausgeführt werden usw. Immer weiter so! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:08, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hi! Auch von mir alles Gute für deinen neuen Job. Bild:;-).gif Ich denke auch, dass du es dir verdient hast, da du gute und ausführliche Beiträge schreibst und dich auch mit den Dingen auseinandersetzt, die nicht so viel Spaß machen, wie Kategorien einteilen usw.. Also auch von mir Alles Gute und weiterhin viel Spaß. MFG Yoda5629 17:40, 18. Sep 2006 (CEST) Netzwerk der Fanwikis Hallo, eigentlich wollte ich mich der Einfachheit halber anmelden, aber irgendwie war das nicht möglich... - na egal. Ich hoffe mal, daß ich bei dir an der Richtigen Stelle bin oder du mich an die Richtige Stelle leiten kannst. Ich bin Admin der MosaPedia, einem Fanwiki zum Comic Mosaik. Wir haben uns nun dort überlegt, daß es sinnvoll wäre, solche Fanwikis zu fiktiven Welten in einem (lockeren) Netzwerk zusammen zu schließen. Wenn das Ganze funktioniert, kann man sich so nach außen geschlossener Präsentieren und so weiter. Ich habe einen Anfang des Konzeptes mal hier dargelegt. Vieleicht habt ihr ja auch Interesse mitzuwirken. Viel zu tun ist ja letztlich nicht. Aber das kann sicher keiner Seite schaden ;). Grüße Marcus Cyron 213.196.249.5 00:28, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Zwar hast du Little Ani angesprochen, aber ich kann dir zumindest etwas weiterhelfen. Die Anmelde-Funktion ist auf Grund unserer Probleme mit den On-Wheels-Vandalen vorübergehend deaktiviert, darum konntest du dich nicht anmelden. Die Sache mit dem Wiki-Netzwerk ist sicher keine schlechte Idee, aber da sprichst du besser mal mit Premia oder RC-9393, die haben mit Vernetzung schon viele Erfahrungen. Nichts für ungut Ani, dass ich geantwortet habe Bild:;-).gif, und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:52, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Marcus, unterbreite diesen Vorschlag doch am besten auf der Jedipedia Projektvorschläge-Seite und erkläre kurz, wie diese Kooperation in der Praxis aussehen soll bzw. was es für uns bedeuten würde, wenn wir uns dem Netzwerk anschließen würden. Dann verstopfen wir Little Anis Diskussionsseite nicht so und können den Vorschlag besser diskutieren! Gruß! RC-9393 10:03, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Marcus und herzlich Willkommen! :Eine Partnerschaft zwischen der Jedipedia und der MosaPedia lässt sich bestimmt einrichten. Jedoch sollte der Vorschlag ein wenig treffender beschrieben werden. Wie muss man sich ein lockeres Netzwerk vorstellen? :Tatsächlich kann ich das nicht entscheiden und muss dich hierfür an unsere anderen Administratoren weiterleiten. Empfehlenswert wäre in der Tat eine Stellungnahme auf unserer Vorschlagsseite, wo sich dann auch bestimmt die Allgemeinheit einmischen wird. :Wie gesagt: Ich selbst finde deine Wiki absolut gelungen und würde daher eine Partnerschaft unterstüten. Doch ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie diese in der Praxis aussehen soll... ;) :Gruß Little Ani 17:19, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :PS Vielen Dank meinen Vorrednern für die schnellen Antworten. :) Korrektur hi ani! könntest du vielleicht meinen letzten post bei yoda rückgangig machen, ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass du das schon verbessert hast. mfg--Yoda41 18:06, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Macht nichts! Schon erledigt... trotzdem danke für deine Mühe :) :Gruß Little Ani 18:08, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ach da is noch was: änderst du auch noch die vorlagen der imperialen und der rebellen?, dann können wir damit weitermachen ;-)--Yoda41 18:09, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) : :) Okay! Ich mach mich gleich daran. Gib mit zehn Minuten... :- Little Ani 18:11, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::So, die Imperialen sind mir ParserFunction ausgestattet. Ich mach gleich noch die Rebellen. Danke übrigens für deine große Hilfe. :) ::--Little Ani 18:19, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) :und?? noch die sith?? dann müssten wir fertig sein, die ganzen ohne bild vorlagen können dann gelöscht werden ;-).--Yoda41 18:38, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Jep, die Sith... ein Momentchen! :) ::--Little Ani 18:39, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::So das wars ! danke für die überarbeitung der Vorlagen!.--Yoda41 18:56, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ach, nichts zu danken. Du hast mir ja kräftig geholfen... ich danke dir! :::-Little Ani 18:57, 24. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Wir haben noch was vergessen, die spezies Vorlage.--Yoda41 11:07, 25. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, ich mache das gleich noch... :::Gruß Little Ani 18:39, 25. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Wir haben auch die droiden Infobox noch nicht umgestellt, könntest du das bei zeiten noch erledigen?--Yoda41 15:42, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) Icons Hi Ani! Sag mal, kannst du mir bei den Icons (Vorlage:Ära und Vorlage:Ära-Icon) unter die Arme greifen? Du kennst dich ja anscheinend etwas mit Quellcodes aus. Alles wichtige dazu findest du auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion ebenfalls unter "Icons". Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den Fehler entdecken könntest! Ben Kenobi 16:30, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hi, habe überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ihr sowas veranstaltet. Ich bin wohl mit meinem Luke Skywalker Artikel zu sehr beschäftigt. Gute Idee, wirklich! Ich schaue mal darüber... :) :Scheint ja ein etwas komplizierterer Quelltext zu sein, na? :Gruß Little Ani 16:38, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Oh, oh! Das ist in der Tat sehr verzwickt. Eigentlich hast du ja alles richtig gemacht, soweit ich das sehe. Die Bilder ordnen sich immer übereinander an, statt nebeneinander. Normalerweise sollte das doch der Befehl float:right verhindern. Aber scheinbar wirkt der nicht. Warum kann ich dir leider nicht sagen... sorry! Aber ich denke, wenn Obi-Wan K. die Problematik sieht, wird er den Fehler gleich erkennen. So wars letztens bei meinen Vorlagen auch... das kriegen wir schon hin! ;) ::Gruß Little Ani 17:16, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Danke für die Hilfe Ani! Ich bin ja mal gespannt, wie das dann bei den anderen Usern so ankommt. Premia hat sich schon erfreut gezeigt. War doch ne gute Idee, was? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:33, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja, doch, das ist schon sehr praktisch, wenn man gleich sehen kann in welchen Zeiten die Thematik des Artikels spielt. Das kann das Verständnis erheblich steigern. Ich finde es schon eine sehr gute Idee... ;) ::::--Little Ani 17:39, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) Abwesenheit Hallo Leute! Ab morgen, 29. September, werde ich über das Wochenende nur sehr wenig bis überhaupt nichts hier machen können. Zum einen gehe ich über Samstag und Sonntag weg und zum anderen habe ich am Montag Fahrprüfung (Theorie), auf die ich noch mächtig lernen muss. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn ich die nächsten Tage nicht erreichbar bin. Aller Vorraussicht nach kann ich gegen Montag Nachmittag wieder online sein. Wegen meiner Abwesenheit kann ich auch nicht wie vorgesehen an meinen beiden aktuellen Projekten (Luke und Leia) weiterarbeiten, deshalb bitte nicht gleich die UC-Vorlage entfernen. Ich bin dabei und werden die beiden Artikel auf jeden Fall in der nächsten Woche fertiggestellt haben... :) Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende! Gruß Little Ani 23:55, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Viel Erfolg bei deiner theoretischen Fahrprüfung, Ani! Ich drücke dir die Daumen!! --Premia 00:06, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Von mir auch viel Erfolg! Hau rein, Jung! Ben Kenobi 00:40, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ich wünsche Dir auch viel Erfolg bei der Theorie-Prüfung und noch gutes Lernen! Luke und Leia werden für Dich warmgehalten :) Übrigens ein sehr ehrenwertes Projekt, sich einmal um die "großen" Star Wars-Helden zu kümmern, Kompliment! RC-9393 09:36, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Ja du schaffst das ;-)--Yoda41 15:17, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) Die Prüfung ist vorüber und ich bin wieder häufiger da, als die letzten Tag. Nun werde ich mich an meinen Baustellen machen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht so ganz weiß, wo ich anfangen soll. Ein Mamutprojekt... ich hoffe es wird was. In der Zeit, wo ich nicht hier war, hat sich ja einiges bewegt. Besonders das leidige Thema mit den Ären war wohl das Thema der Woche. Deshalb habe ich mich auch dort kurzzeitg eingeklingt. Ach und danke euch allen fürs Daumen drücken! Gruß Little Ani 12:22, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe, die Prüfung ist zur Zufriedenheit ausgefallen! Die Ären-Aufregung hat sich mittlerweile gelegt und wir haben schon den Großteil der Artikel mit den entsprechenden Icons "beklebt". Ich glaube aber, ein paar sind für Dich noch übrig geblieben, besonders aus der New Jedi Order / New Republic-Ära, in der ich mich nicht wirklich auskenne :) Ansonsten bin ich schon extrem gespannt auf Luke & Leia! Gruß, RC-9393 12:26, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hm... es scheinen wohl schon alle Icons verteilt zu sein. Zumindest habe ich keinen Artikel mehr gefunden, den ich irgendwie bekleben konnte. Ihr seit einfach zu schnell für mich :) ::::::Schön, dass du dich so auf die Artikel freust. Das spornt mich an die schneller fertig zu bekommen, und nicht zu trödeln. Aber nichtsdestotrotz werden noch ein paar Tage ins Land streichen bis die fertig sind. Das ist halt auch mächtig viel Stoff, was es da zu verarbeiten gibt. Eine Biografie, die über fünf Ären reicht ist erwartungsgemäß nicht sehr kurz. Wenn du willst kannst du auch zwischen meinen Bearbeitungen Fehler korrigieren... das ist kein Problem. Oder du liest nachher alles in einem Wasch runter und tust dann meine Flüchtigkeitsfehler ausmerzen. ::::::Gruß Little Ani 18:50, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Stimmt, ist auch besser, es lieber langsam, dafür aber gründlich zu machen - ich kann mir denken, daß es eine Menge Quellen sind, die es da zusammenzustellen gilt ! Ein echtes Mammutprojekt, das Du Dir da vorgenommen hast. Ich warte mit dem Lesen und Korrigieren lieber, bis ein Artikel fertig ist und lese ihn dann am Stück :) Ich erbarme mich morgen mal des armen Exar Kun, bevor der zum dritten Mal von der SWU geklaut wird... Gruß! RC-9393 18:55, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Genau! Exar Kun ist ja auch einer unserer Sorgenkinder. Das ist echt lobenswert von dir, dass du diesen Artikel mal auf Vordermann bringst. Toll... na, da bin ich nun auch mal gespannt :) ::::::::Gruß Little Ani 19:00, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Episode 1 Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich deinen Text über Ep. 1 super fand. Wie du dich der Kritik widersetzt hast und alles mit Kinderaugen gesehen hast... Das hat mich den Tränen nahe gebracht. MACH WEITER SO, FRIEND!! OOM-14 21:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Danke OOM-14 für deine netten Worte... sehr nett. Und ja ich werde so weiter machen. Zumindest versuche ich es ;) :Gruß Little Ani 12:23, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ja gern geschehen :-) ::(und übrigens ich bin 12 :-)) OOM-14 18:59, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ICQ Hi Ani! Wirf doch mal eben dein ICQ an, ich hab ein paar Vorschläge für deinen Luke-Artikel! Ben Kenobi 18:55, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hi Ani! Bist du noch da? Falls ja, dann könnten wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten. Ben Kenobi 22:33, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wie wär's mit ein wenig Small-Talk? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 17:28, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kannst du vielleicht dein ICQ anwerfen? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 21:04, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wow - Super Arbeit! Hi Little Ani, ich muß Dich heute mal loben! Du leistest echt super Arbeit! Der Luke Skywalker Artikel und der Han Solo Artikel sind klasse geworden! Und unsere Helden haben so ausführliche Artikel verdient. Super! Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben... Bild:--).gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 22:11, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Vielen Dank Jade! Freut mich, dass dir der Artikel gefällt. Ich war auch der Meinung, dass bei den kurzen Artikeln dringend etwas geschehen musste... ;) :Nun mach ich noch Leia fertig und dann werde ich sie mal irgendwann noch mit den Ereignissen von Dark Nest und Legacy füttern. Sollten weiterhin neue Abenteuer rund um die Großen Drei stattfinden, dann werde ich sie entsprechend ergänzen. Passt nämlich gerade, da ich mich in diesem Gebiet besser auskenne als z.b. in der Galaktischen Republik. :Komisch: Eben hatte ich noch an dich gedacht, da ich an deinem Mara Jade Artikel herumgebastelt hatte. Allerdings nur Kleinigkeiten :) :Danke nochmal für das Kompliment. Das freut mich wirklich ganz arg... :Gruß Little Ani 22:20, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) Artikel: Padmé Naberrie Hey Little Ani! Ich habe auf Wookiepedia gesehen, dass Padmé nach der Hochzeit mit Anakin heimlich seinen Namen angenommen hat. Ich hoffe, dass dir diese Quelle reichen wird. :) Eilan 21:50, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nein, leider reicht das überhaupt nicht aus. Weißt du, bei der Wookieepedia kann auch jeder was schreiben und verändern, wie hier. Um trotzdem einen wahrheitsgetreuen und dem Kanon entsprechenden Inhalt zu liefern ist es wichtig, dass wir uns nur nach offiziellen Quellen richten. Nur so kann sichergestellt werden, dass alle Artikel einen richtigen Inhalt haben, der dem Offiziellen entspricht. Wenn wir uns nach inoffiziellen Quellen richten, dann übernehmen wir vielleicht auch schnell und unbewusst falsche Informationen. Das ist wie mit dem Spiel Stille Post: Wenn einer etwas falsches weitergibt, dann kommt am Ende nichts richtiges mehr raus. Deshalb wird nur Offizielles akzeptiert. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich diese kleine Information wieder rausnehme. Wie gesagt habe ich von Padmé Naberrie Skywalker nie etwas gehört... und ihm Gegenzug müsste ja auch Anakin den Namen Naberrie angenommen haben! Sehr fragwürdig. :Auf jeden Fall noch viel Spaß hier :) :Gruß Little Ani 22:00, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Bücher Hallo Little Ani, falls Du keinen gesonderten Wert darauf legst, es im Rahmen Deines Buchergänzungsprojekts selbst zu machen, könntest Du die Seiten für den Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 1-3 und Shadows of the Empire vorbereiten? (d.h. Infobox mit Angaben zur deutschen Ausgabe und Inhaltsangabe des Verlags; ich hab leider nur die englischen Ausgaben, sonst würde ich es selber tun). Da ich die Bücher im Rahmen meiner Schwarzen Sonne / Kopfgeldjägeroffensive in den letzten Wochen alle noch mal gründlich gelesen habe, sind sie mir gerade sehr gut präsent und ich würde dann die passenden Handlungsartikel dazu schreiben. Natürlich nur, wenn Du das nicht selber machen willst und wenn Du Zeit und Muße dazu hast, es eilt auch nicht. Gruß! RC-9393 20:18, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Natürlich werde ich die Seiten vorbereiten... gar kein Problem! Es ist schon ewig her, seit ich diese Bücher gelesen habe und ich hatte vor zu allen Büchern (oder sagen wir fast alle; eBooks kenn ich nicht alle) einen Artikel mitsamt Handlung zu schreiben. Zurzeit gilt mein Hauptaugenmerk aber den Ären der Neuen Republik und des neuen Jedi-Ordens. Toll, dass du die Artikel dazu schreiben möchtest. Überhaupt finde ich es genial, dass du eine Schwarze-Sonne-Offensive startest. Das Thema finde ich sehr interessant... *Daumen hoch* :Ich werde die Artikel entsprechend Vorbereiten, oder du willst warten bis ich sie schreibe, was aber noch eine Weile dauern wird. :Was mir grad so einfällt: Hattest du auch vor Jabba zu überarbeiten? Rein aus Interesse, da ich mir den Artikel auch in ferner Zukunft annehmen wollte ;) :Gruß Little Ani 20:33, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hat überhaupt keine Eile, ich werde noch eine Weile im Thema drin bleiben, da ich mir ja nach der Schwarzen Sonne auch die Kopfgeldjäger und vor allem den lieben Boba vornehme. Insofern ist die Gefahr, daß ich vergesse, worum es in den Büchern ging, überschaubar. Wenn Du sie nicht wirklich selbst schreiben willst, kannst Du sie irgendwann mal vorbereiten (aber ich will sie dir auf keinen Fall wegnehmen oder mich in Dein Buchprojekt einmischen!). Jabba hatte ich nicht unbedingt vor, selbst wenn er ein "Busenfreund" von Xizor war - ich bin kein sonderlicher Hutten-Fan und überlasse ihn Dir gerne. Die Schwarze Sonne ist wirklich ein sehr dankbares Thema - zumal der rote Link wirklich an immer mehr Stellen auftaucht und dringend einen eigenen Artikel verdient :-) Gruß, RC-9393 20:44, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, dann werde ich dir die Artikel vorbereiten. Ich müsste die Bücher auf jeden Fall noch einmal zu Rate ziehen, um die Handlung gut wiedergeben zu können. Deshalb habe ich auch überheupt nichts dagegen, wenn du die Artikel machst. :::Wenn du Jabba nicht machst, dann kann ich ihn ja machen ;) Ich weiß nämlich nicht gerade wenig über dieses schleimige Ekel :D :::--Little Ani 20:59, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Hey, RC-9393! Deine Artikel zu den Büchern sind echt top. Sorry, dass ich die Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Reihe vor Schatten des Imperiums (bzw. Shadows of the Empire) vorbereitet habe. Chronologisch gesehen kommt ja Schatten des Imperiums zuerst. Mach weiter so: Deine Inhaltsangaben lesen sich wie geschmiert und haben keine Rechtschreibfehler - nicht so wie bei mir :D ::::Gruß Little Ani 17:06, 19. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ach, die Reihenfolge ist mir eigentlich egal. Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg paßte gerade ganz gut zu meinem Dengar-Artikel ;-) Also, ich finde Deine Buch-Inhaltsangaben auch super und sie haben etwas von einem Fortsetzungsroman - ich habe dadurch schon viel über die Zeit jenseits der Filme gelernt und konnte einige peinliche Wissenslücken schließen :-) Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich einen neuen Teil einer Buch-Serie von Dir entdecke. RC-9393 17:11, 19. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Och, danke! Das ist sehr nett von dir. Ich werde wohl erst Ruhe geben, wenn alle Romane geschrieben sind ;) ::::::--Little Ani 17:19, 19. Okt 2006 (CEST) Danke für die Hilfe! Hi Little Ani, dank dir, dass du meinen Artikel korrigiert hast. Bin noch nicht wirklich mit der navigation hier warm geworden, aber langsam steig ich dahinter. Eine Frage zu den Kategorien hab ich noch, vieleicht kannst du mir da witer helfen: Wie "erzeuge" ich eine neu Kategorie?? Ich würde gerne bei "Die Realität" eine weitere Kat. Merchandising einfügen und darunter meinen Artikel (und evtl. auch den Artikel "Kotobukiya") ablegen. Ich werde bestimmt noch einige Fragen los werden und bedanke mich für deine (und eure) Hilfe. BobaFett0815 14:36, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hallo BobaFett0815! :Kein Problem ich habe dir gerne geholfen. Das ist vollkommen klar, dass man am Anfang noch nicht so mit den ganzen Funktionen vertraut ist. Eine neue Kategorie Anlegen geht im Grunde genauso, wie wenn du einen Artikel anlegst. Dazu gibst du im Feld Suche (links in der Navi-Leiste) den Namen deiner Kategorie ein und klickst anschließend auf den roten Link deiner Eingabe. Wichtig ist dass du vor dem eigentlichen Namen den Zusatz Kategorie anbringst. In deinem Beispiel würde das so aussehen: Kategorie:Merchandising. Eine genaue Beschreibung, wie man die Artikel den Kategorien zuordnet findest du auch Hier. :Wenn du Fragen hast kannst du jederzeit auf mich zukommen. Ich helfe gerne... ;) :Gruß Little Ani 14:53, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Danke nochmal für die Hilfe mit den Kategorien!! Hat jetzt auch endlich geklappt, so wie ich das vor hatte. Wenn ich mit meinen Artikeln noch in der "Bauphase" bin sollte ich wohl den Hinweis "under consrtuction" setzten!?! Sonst korriegiert wieder jemand meine miese Rechtschreibung ;-), die ich selber noch nicht überprüft hab!! Danke auch dafür!!! BobaFett0815 20:35, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Genau! Wenn du einen Artikel über einen längeren Zeitraum bearbeitest kannst du ihn mit der Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION kennzeichnen. Das verhindert, dass andere den Artikel bearbeiten. Jedoch solltest du darauf achten, dass der Artikel nach deiner Kennzeichnung relativ zeitnah fertiggestellt wird, sodass die Artikel nicht unnötig mit der Vorlage zugepflastert werden. :::Das mit der Rechtschreibung ist doch absolut kein Problem, genauso wie deine Fragen. Frage ruhig; das zeugt von Interesse ;) :::Gruß Little Ani 20:52, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) Padmé Naberrie Hallo Little Ani. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du nur nicht auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge in Englisch bist, aber es dürfte doch in dem Zitat: "So this is how liberty dies... with thunderous applause." kein "zu Grunde gehen" drinstehen? Du solltest doch versuchen, ein bisschen genauer, wenn du Zizate schreibst, mehr auf die richtige Übersetzung vertrauen als deiner eigenen Meinung darüber, wie dieses Zitat sein sollte. Eilan 11:03, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Du solltest ebenfalls bedenken, dass dein Zitat mehrer Male editiert wurde, weil es einfach falsch war. Diese Zeile spricht Padmé im Film Die Rache der Sith und zwar mit So geht die Freiheit zugrunde... mit donnendem Applaus.. :Es sollte nachvollziebar sein, warum wir die Zeile der deutschen Filmfassung verwenden und nicht eine freie Übersetzung eines Benutzers. Auch ist das nicht auf meine mangelnde Kenntniss in der englischen Sprache zurückzuführen, sondern ist wie bereits gesagt, der originale Wortlaut in Die Rache der Sith. Ein Zitat ist ja dafür bekannt, dass man es originalgetreu wiedergibt. Ich hoffe du verstehst das... ;) :Achte bitte auch darauf, dass du keine Texte von der Wookieepedia übersetzt, was mir schon häufiger aufgefallen ist. Nicht nur, dass solche Falschübersetzungen wie in diesem Fall auftreten können, sondern, dass du auch mit Übersetzungen ungewollt falsche Informationen weitergibst, die du selbst nicht ausreichend belegen kannst. Schreibe lieber Artikel bei denen du dich sehr gut auskennst... :Viele Grüße Little Ani 11:37, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Nun, ich denke, dass du zum Teil recht hast. Und doch frage ich mich, warum du mich kritisierst, dass ich mein Englisches Wissen nicht nutzen darf? Ist es etwa verkehrt, die Star Wars Bücher auf Englisch zu lesen und aus dem of viele Wörter aus dem Englischen zu schreiben anstelle der Deutschen Wörter? So was passiert nun mal, wenn man in Eile ist. Außerdem bin ich auch bei Wookiepedia regestriert, was bedeutet, dass ich somit über viele Informationen verfüge, die du womöglich erst in einem Jahr erfahren hättest. Dennoch lasse ich mir deine Worte druch den Kopf gehen und bitte sei nicht verärgert. Anscheinend muss ich noch ein bisschen Regeln lernen. Aber danke trotzdem für die Verwarnung ;). Also bis dann! P.S.: Ich habe eine Frage an dich. In allen Filmen wird Padmé als Padmé Amidala genannt. Warum muss der Artikel dann Padmé Naberrie heißen? Eilan 20:34, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Hm, also Ani kritisiert ja nicht deinen Einsatz für die Jedipedia und will auch bestimmt nicht deine Arbeit bei der WP schmälern, aber deine Zitate entsprechend halt nicht den offiziellen deutschen Quellen. Und wie Ani bereits erläutert hat, zeichnen sich Zitate eben durch ihre Wörtlichkeit aus. Deshalb sind auf einer deutschen Internetseite immer deutsche Quellen vorzuziehen, weshalb du keine Zitate aus englischen Büchern hier verwenden solltest. Auf der WP ist das völlig in Ordnung. Außerdem bist du nicht die einzige, die die englischen Bücher liest. Was Padmés Namen angeht beziehen sich die Angaben nicht nur auf die Filme sondern hauptsächlich auch auf das EU. Deshalb finde ich deinen Einwand mit den Filmen etwas unpassend, da du dich ja doch sehr auf (englische) EU-Literatur beziehst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 20:47, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm...ihr beide habt gute Argumente, die ich nicht wiederlegen kann. O.K. Vielleicht sollte ich mir, wenn ich Zitate mache, mich nicht nur auf meine Übersetzung verlassen. Doch wie steht es mit Zitaten aus EU-Büchern, die es noch nicht auf Deutsch gibt? Darf ich dann, bis die Bücher erschienen sind, eine freie Übersetzung machen oder sollte ich lieber warten, bis die Bücher draussen sind? Eilan 20:56, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Richtig. Du wartest einfach, bis die Bücher auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Alles andere müsstest du sowieso in Spoiler schreiben. Ben Kenobi 21:00, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Und dennoch kann ich eine Sache immernoch nicht richtig verstehen. Padmé wird auch im EU mit Namen Amidala bezeichnet. Und Leia hat den Geburtsnamen Leia Amidala Skywalker. Wenn man Padmé also Naberrie hauptsächlich sagen würde, müsste Leia doch Naberrie Skywalker als Geburtsnamen haben. Oder nicht? Eilan 21:15, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Der Geburtsname von Leia ist Leia. Bild:;-).gif Niemand hat den Kindern einen offiziellen Nachnamen verpasst, weshalb Leia "offiziell" Organa (später auch Solo) und Luke "offiziell" Skywalker heißt, welchen er von Owen und Beru Lars bekommen hat. Der Name Amidala bezeichnet ausschließlich die Königin von Naboo. Den Namen hat Padmé als Senatorin nur weiterhin behalten, weil sie unter ihrem Königinnen-Namen bereits zu Berühmtheit gekommen und damit sehr bekannt war. Ben Kenobi 21:21, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Aber die WP sagt da was anderes. Und auch Wikipedia sagt genau dasselbe. Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Wer hat denn nun "recht"? Diejenigen, die sagen das Leia, bevor sie addoptiert wurde, Leia Amidala Skywalker hieß? Oder hast du recht mit der Tatsach, dass der Name Amidala nur auf Padmé bezogen ist? Ich denke, dass Padmé den Namen Amidala offiziell zu ihrem Nachnamen gemacht hat. Und in der WP steht auch (am Ende der Spalte "Seantor", kurz vor "Clonewars"), dass Padmé nach der Hochzeit auch Amidala Skylwaker oder Naberrie Skywalker hieße. Könnte es dann sein, dass Leia sozusagen eigentlich "Naberrie Skywalker" heißen müsste? Eilan 21:28, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Eilan, du solltest dich erst einmal beruhigen. Ich habe dich keineswegs kritisiert. Viel mehr kritisierst du mich, wenn du sagst, dass ich mangelnde Kenntnisse in der englischen Sprache aufweise. Wie meiner Benutzerseite zu entnehmen ist, lese ich auch englische Romane. Zur Zeit nämlich Legacy of the Force 2, was heißt, dass ich auf dem selben Wissenstand sein dürfte wie du. :::Du kannst nicht hergehen und in der Wookieepedia die Artikel bearbeiten und mir später schreiben, dass du dich bei selbiger Änderung auf die Quelle Wookieepedia stützt, was ja ohnehin nicht erlaubt ist. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend falsch, dass Padmé den Namen "Skywalker" annahm und dass der Name "Naberrie" in den Filmen nicht vorkommt. Du schreibst ja selbst, dass du für die Bezeichnung "Padme Skywalker" keine Quelle hast. Also ist das nichtig. Das solltest du verstehen können. :::Du solltest meine Ratschläge ernst nehmen, denn ich bin mit den Regeln sehr gut vertraut und ich weiß genau wie hier der Hase läuft. Es ist kein Problem, wenn du aus Eile versehentlich englische Wörter benutzt. Das habe ich bei meinen Artikel auch bestimmt mal gemacht, weil ich die deutschen Begriffe nicht immer weiß. Ist ja auch schwer, die deutschen Übersetzungen zu finden, wenn man hauptsächlich auf Englisch liest. Aber du übersetzt offensichtlich von der Wookieepedia und baust eine Menge Übersetzungsfehler ein. Ich möchte dabei auch auf den Artikel Danni Quee verweisen. Der eine Menge inhaltliche Fehler von dir aufwies, was auch anderen Benutzern aufgefallen war. :::Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, warum du so sehr auf die Titel der einzelnen Politiker behaarst. Es ist doch völlig normal das man ein Max Mustermann, der von Beruf Senator ist, auch mit Senator Mustermann anspricht. Das muss man nicht weiter erläutern. Sowas ist selbstverständlich. Mich bestätigt dabei die Tatsache, dass deine Beiträge in der Wookieepedia ständig revidiert werden. Das dir das bisher nicht aufgefallen ist, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. :::Du solltest meine Beiträge, die explizit an dich gerichtet sind, nicht als Verwarnung ansehen. Wenn ich dir was schreibe, möchte ich dir entweder weiterhelfen oder dich verstehen, um Missverständnisse auszuräumen. Wenn ich verwarne, hört sich das anders an. Ich respektiere deinen Einsatz in der Jedipedia, doch kann ich einige Beiträge nicht nachvollziehen. :::Ich hoffe, du beantwortest meine Fragen. Das mit den Zitaten hat Ben bereits ausreichend geklärt. :::Grüße Little Ani 21:34, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich glaube, dass ich etwas aus der Haut gefahren bin. Entschuldigung. Ich nehme alle Kritik dir gegenüber zurück und nehme auch einige andere Dinge, die ich in dieser etwas hitzigen Diskussion gesagt habe zurück. Ich werde jetzt ein bisschen "Urlaub" von der Jedipedia nehmen. So für zwei Wochen vielleicht. Im Moment muss ich mich um andere DingeGedanken machen. Wahrscheinlich hat sich meine aufgestockte Wut jetzt breitgemacht. ich hab's im Moment nicht leicht. Ich wurde in der Schule verspügelt, mein Vater will meiner Mutter (die im Krankenhaus ist) das Sorgerecht entziehen und meie Eltern sagen, dass ich jede Kritik viel zu ernst nehme (was ich inzwischen selber gemerkt habe). Also, ich nehme jetzt abstand. Ich hoffe, dass in zwei Wochen über diese Diskussion ein bisschen Gras gewachsen ist (und wenn es auch nur ein winziges Stückchen ist). Das einzigste, was ich tun werde, ist mich zu beruhigen, zu entspannen und hoffentlich kannst zu mir verzeihen und vergeben für die Frechheit, mit der ich mit dir geredet habe. Manchmal erscheint uns das Leben recht dunkel und zerstörerisch. Und im Moment fühle ich mich so. Aber dann kommt eine Welle des Glücks und man ist wieder mit allem im reinen. Ich hoffe, dass das auch hier so sein wird. Dasselbe, was ich hier geschrieben habe, soll auch bitte Ben Kenobi lesen, denn ich glaube, das ich zu ihm auch nicht so freundlich gewesen war. Ich hoffe, dass ihr beide mir verzeihen könnt. Und so ein Vorfall kommt nicht mehr vor. So ein Tief erlebe ich (das glaube ich) wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Grüße Eilan 21:47, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Eilan, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Mir kommen nur einige deiner Beiträge komisch vor und kann sie nicht nachvollziehen. Dein privater Ärger tut mir natürlich schrecklich Leid. Vielleicht tut dir eine Pause ganz gut. Ich freue mich aber wieder von dir zu hören. Es macht trotzdem Spaß mit dir. Deine Entschuldigungen nehme ich an, obwohl dies nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da ich es gar nicht so ernst genommen habe. :Machs gut Eilan! Bis bald... ;) :--Little Ani 21:56, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich wollte mich einfach nur entschuldigen, da ich es nicht richtig fand, andere, die mir helfen wollen, zu verletzen. Lass meine Narchicht trotzdem von Ben Kenobi lesen, da ich finde, dass er auch eine Entschuldigung von mir lesen sollte. Ihr helft mir und als dank dafür gifte ich euch an. Das ist einfach nicht gut und das sollte es auch nicht. Meine persönlichen Schwierigkeiten sollten meine Freundschaften zu euch nicht behindern. Also bis irgendwann. Eilan ::Ich kann mich Little Ani nur anschließen. Du bist doch eine nette Person, mit der ich mich gerne "unterhalten" habe in letzter Zeit. Auch mir tut deine private Situation sehr leid, da ich in letzter Zeit auch einige Probleme in meiner Familie zu lösen hatte. Allerdings hat mir gerade die Arbeit an der Jedipedia sehr dabei geholfen, mit der veränderten Situation (meine Mutter ist vor kurzem verstorben) fertig zu werden. Deshalb hoffe ich, bald wieder etwas von dir lesen zu können. Es ist schön, dass sich jemand besonders für die Belange der Star Wars-Frauen einsetzt! Du hast mich meiner Meinung nach in keiner Weise angegriffen oder warst unfreundlich zu mir. Machs gut und komm bald wieder Eilan! Ben Kenobi 22:07, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Eilan, sei jetzt bitte nicht traurig. Ich wollte nur Missverständnisse ausräumen und dich nicht vertreiben. Du hast uns nicht angegriffen, sondern nur kritisiert, was ja völlig in Ordnung geht. Dafür brauchst du dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Wir helfen dir trotzdem gerne, was heißt, dass wir beide nicht auf dich böse sind. :::--Little Ani 22:12, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::PS Bevor hier noch weitere Schicksalsschläge zu Tage gefördert werden, sollten wir die Diskussion doch lieber beenden. Das finde ich sehr privat... :Da hast du recht. Aber schreibt mir mal was. Ich finde es echt toll, mit euch zu reden. Meine Adresse steht auf meiner Seite. ::Bye Namen der Sternenzerstörer Hi Little Ani! Eine Frage: Ich habe vor, mal die ganzen Namen der Imperialen Sternenzerstörer zusammen zu tragen - und aufzuschreiben, wer in welcher Schlacht gewesen ist, bzw. welcher wofür bekannt geworden ist. Mein Prob ist nur, daß ich nicht so recht mit der Verzeichnisstruktur zurecht komme... (Hatte ja schon mit den Attentäterdroiden so meine Probleme...;-) ). Könnte man unter dem Oberbegriff "Sternenzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse" einen Unterbegriff machen und da dann die einzelnen aufführen? (Zwei habe ich schon angelegt - die Avenger und die Devastator). Danke für Deine Unterstützung und ganz viele Grüße ! Locutus21 14:39, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) :Hallo Locutus21! du bist ehrlich gesagt nicht der einzigste der in der Kategorie:Raumschiffe nicht durchblickt. Das ist in der Tat wirklich etwas zu sehr aufgebröselt um übersichtlich zu sein. Leider kenne ich mich in Raumschiffen zu wenig aus, um dir zu erklären, wo du nun die ganzen Artikel einordnen sollst. Am besten tust du sie hier einordnen und hoffst darauf, dass unsere Kategorien- und Schiffs-Experten Licht ins Dunkel bringen. ;) :Ich tue das genauso, denn man kann ja nicht alles wissen und die Hauptsache sind immer noch die Artikel. Solange die gut sind, ist die Einordnung nur noch eine Kleinigkeit. Vielleicht hilft die auch noch diese Liste weiter. :Gruß Little Ani 14:49, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) ::Jaja, die leidige Ordnung bei unseren Raumschiffen. Ich steig da auch nicht so sonderlich durch, kann aber sagen, dass alle namentlich bekannten Schiffe unter Raumschiffe nach Typ und Klasse einsortiert werden sollten, damit man sie darüber suchen kann. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:49, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) :::Okay! Gut zu wissen... :D :::Das merke ich mir dann mal. Danke für den Tipp! :::Gruß Little Ani 17:54, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) ::::Du hast das Ganze doch mitverbrochen, Ben Kenobi! Bild:--).gif. Also eigentlich ist es ganz einfach: Raumschiffe werden in die Kategorie:Raumschiffe eingeordnet und Raumschiffsklassen in die Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen. Dann wird das Schiff/die Klasse noch in die jeweiligen passenden Unterkategorien eingeordnet, wie z.B. Militärraumschiffe → Zerstörer → Sternzerstörer. So ist es bei den Personen ja auch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das solche Verwirrung auslöst. Obi-Wan K. 18:05, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) :::::Ich weiß, ich weiß! Bild:;-).gif Vielleicht sollten wir einen Wegweiser anbringen... Mal sehen, ob wir nicht eine übersichtlichere Ordnung für unsere schöne Raumschiff-Kategorie finden können. Für Locutus21 Frage allerdings ist wohl meine oben beschriebene Einordnung richtig - zumindest hast du mir das damals mal so erklärt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:57, 29. Okt 2006 (CET) Formatierungsfrage Wieder mal Hi Little Ani von mir! Ich hätte eine kleine Frage an Dich: Ich habe heute den Artikel über Lobot von Grund auf neu überarbeitet und hierbei auch einen Teil des Original-Drehbuchs eingestellt. (In der Beschreibung über die "Exzellenten Artikel" wird ja ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, daß Verweise auf die reale Welt sehr willkommen sind.) Jedoch gefällt mir die Formatierung nicht: Ich denke, wenn das irgendwie abgesetzt wäre (in einem Rahmen oder so) dann würde sich das besser abheben und deutlicher werden, daß dies ein Teil aus einem Drehbuch ist. Jetzt habe ich mir mal die ganzen Formatierungsmöglichkeiten angeschaut - aber irgendwie hab ich da nichts gefunden.... Entweder gibt es sowas, was ich möchte, nicht, oder ich hatte Tomaten auf den Augen.... Bild:--(.gif Kannst Du mir helfen ? Danke im voraus und viele Grüße - Locutus21 16:26, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo, Locutus21! Ich schaue mal, was ich da tun kann und du kannst mir ja dann sagen, ob es dir gefällt ;) :Übrigens: Super Artikel, hast du da geschrieben! :D :Gruß Little Ani 16:32, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ich habe das mal gemacht. Du kannst es bei Nichtgefallen auch wieder rückgängig machen! Den Abriss aus dem Drehbuch sollte man noch auf Deutsch übersetzen... vielleicht mache ich das gleich. ;) ::--Little Ani 16:44, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Suuuuuper! Dankeschön! So habe ich es mir vorgestellt, jetzt erkennt man das besser, daß das ein Text aus dem Drehbuch ist - und auch vielen Dank für´s Übersetzen! (Mein Englisch ist viele Jahre her und heute alles andere als gut! ;-) ) Dankeschön! Und auch Danke für das Kompliment zum Artikel - hab mir auch Mühe gegeben. Deine Meinung: Was fehlt noch zum "Exzellenten Artikel"? (Würd natürlich auch gerne einen schreiben! ;-) ) Nochmals Vielen Dank Little Ani - echt klasse, was Du alles tust hier ! Wirklich vorbildlich, mach weiter so! Locutus21 19:30, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Ach, ich habe es gerne gemacht. Ich will doch auch, dass der Artikel eine Auszeichnung bekommt. ;) Meiner Ansicht nach ist der Artikel auch auf einem guten Weg. Die Geschehnisse von Das Imperium schlägt zurück hast du gut aus Lobots Sicht dargestellt und auch einige Aspekte aus dem Erweiterten Universum machen den Artikel sehr interessant. Meiner Meinung fehlt noch der Bezug zu seiner eigentlichen Hauptaufgabe an der Seite von Lando Calrissian: Was macht Lobot eigentlich genau, für was ist er zuständig? Auch erfährt man nur schleierhaft wie er Lando kennengelernt hat. Zu ersterem weiß ich, dass Lobot jahrelang als Stadtverwalter von der Wolkenstadt tätig war und dabei zahlreiche Wartungs- und Sicherungsarbeiten übernahm, mehr aber auch nicht. Zu diesen beiden Punkten könnte man bestimmt noch was schreiben. Aber für einen stummen Nebencharakter ist der Artikel wirklich toll... vielleicht sogar auch schon exzellent. Ich würde dir ja in inhaltlichen Aspekten helfen, aber ich kenne mich mit Lobot nicht aus und habe auch selber keine Unterlagen zu seinem Lebensweg. ::::--Little Ani 20:13, 4. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::Ok - jetzt gilts - ich werde morgen mal hier alles durchstöbern, was ich über Lobot finden kann - da läßt sich sicher noch das ein oder andere aus seiner Bio rausquetschen. Das ist der Reiz daran: Lobot taucht eigentlich nur kurz auf, und eigentlich gibts ja kaum etwas über ihn zu sagen.....Somit: Ich bleib dran ! :-)))) :::::Danke und ich bin sicher, daß wir das gemeinsam schaffen!;-) Locutus21 00:10, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::::Toll, dass du dich da so reinhängst und ich bin mir sicher: Du schaffst das! :) Wenn du Fragen zur Formatierung hast, helfe ich dir gerne weiter. Bei inhaltlichen Fragen kann ich dir aufgrund meiner Unkennstniss über Lobot selber nur geringfügig weiterhelfen, aber frage ruhig. --Little Ani 00:35, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::::So - es ist vollbracht. Nochmal 3 Stunden reingehängt und jetzt gibt es wohl kaum noch einen Schnipsel Informationen um den Kahlkopf. Ich habe noch einiges zu seinen Tätigkeiten gefunden (so wie Du ja auch meintest - das kam zu kurz) und auch noch ein Interview mit dem Schauspieler, sowie einige kleine "Histörchen" rund um ihn und Lando. (Das hatte zum Vorteil, daß ich jetzt auch noch gleich den Artikel über die Wolkenstadt überarbeiten kann, weil dafür hab ich jetzt fast doppelt so viel Material wie für Lobot.... Naja - wenn Du Zeit hast, dann schau Dir den Artikel mal an. Vielleicht ist er ja jetzt eine Auszeichnung wert....Grins! Danke und viele Grüße! Locutus21 12:14, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) Deine Verbesserungen sind dir echt gelungen. Super, dass du dich noch mal drangemacht hast. Nun hat der Artikel wirklich Exzellenz-Qualitäten... Aus meiner Sicht ist der Artikel nun wirklich umfassend und gibt einen erstklassigen Blick in Lobots Geschichte. Da hast du echt was fertiggebracht :) Ich habe nur noch Kleinigkeiten verändert, wie Tippfehler o.ä. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Bilder ausgetauscht, wenn es dir recht ist. Drei Bilder, die nur Lobots Kopf zeigen, fand ich persönlich ein wenig unspektakulär. Aber du kannst es ja wieder ändern, wenn dir meine Bilder nicht gefallen. Gruß Little Ani 14:06, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) :Klasse geworden! Wo hast Du denn das Bild von der Teljkon-Vagabund her? (Ich hab mich blöd gesucht danach!) Und - ja - du hast Recht: Das Portrait von Lobot war etwas langweilig - hat man auch an meiner Bildunterschrift gemerkt, daß mir dazu gar nichts eingefallen ist. ;-) Prima - jetzt ist´s wirklich super geworden! Das war doch prima Team-Arbeit! Und Danke für die Komplimente - gebe ich gerne zurück: Deine Hilfsbreitschaft ist wirklich spitze! Da kann ich den vielen anderen, die das schon bemerkten, nur zustimmen. :Schlägst Du den Artikel zum "exzellenten Artikel" vor - oder sollen wir warten, bis da ein anderer drauf stößt? (Ungeduldig mit den Füßen scharr...;-)) Ich wills nicht selbst machen - weil: Sieht ja doof aus, wenn man seinen eigenen Artikel vorschlägt. (Ist das überhaupt erlaubt, nach den "Statuten" ?) :Aber egal, was wird - der Artikel ist klasse geworden - somit: Machen wir weiter in der Art! Locutus21 14:15, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ach, hör auf mit Team-Arbeit! ;) Das hast du ganz alleine gemacht... ich hab ja nur kleine formale Dinge eingebracht. Und das habe ich gerne gemacht :) Das Vorschlagen seiner eigenen Artikel ist natürlich erlaubt. Wäre vielleicht etwas unhöflich, seinem eigenen Artikel gleich ein Pro zu geben, aber selbst das ist nicht verboten. In diesem Sinn, kannst du deinen Artikel selbst vorschlagen und schauen, wie sich das entwickelt. Aber denke daran, auf eine gescheiterte Wahl sitzt eine zwei Wöchige Frist, in der der Artikel nicht wieder vorgeschlagen werden darf. Überlege dir gut, ob du ihn schon jetzt vorschlagen möchtest, oder vielleicht noch einige Zeit wartest und andere Benutzer ranläßt. Aber ich denke, dass der Artikel schon jetzt auf jeden Fall gute Chancen hat :) Wenn doch jeder Artikel so ausführlich wäre... *schmach* ::Auf jeden Fall können wir gerne so weiter zusammenarbeiten. Immer wieder gerne. ::Nachtrag wegen dem Vegabund-Bild: Das Bild hat mir eine namhafte Internet-Suchmaschine ausgespuckt (Google, wars!). Stichwort Lobot. Liegt nahe, oder? :) ::--Little Ani 14:30, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) Imperator Palpatine Hi Ani! Ich hab grade mal darüber nachgedacht, ob man aus der Weiterleitung "Imperator" → "Darth Sidious" nicht einen Artikel machen können. Da "Imperator" ja ein Titel ist, könnte man die Prägung durch Palpatine darin erwähnen usw. Es irritiert ein wenig, dass im Sidious-Artikel nicht einmal "Imperator" steht. Übrigens find ich cool, dass du dir den Palpi-Artikel mal vorgenommen hast - das wird wieder richtig cool. Hau rein, Jung! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:47, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hm, ich wusste bisher gar nicht, dass Imperator zu Sidious führt. Das ist wirklich sehr abwegig und würde auch sagen, dass man Imperator trennt. Außerdem hat das überhaupt keinen Sinn, da man den Imperator gar nicht Sidious nennen kann. Immherhin hat Palpatine nach seiner Erhebung zum Imperator seinen Namen Sidious in Vergessenheit geraten lassen. Die einzigen Mitwissenden, die wussten, dass Palpatine auch Sidious ist, waren Mas Amedda und Sly Moore, die Palpatine jedoch ermorden ließ. Den Jedi glaubte man nach der Order 66 sowieso kein Wort mehr und Imperator war Imperator Palpatine - nicht Imperator Sidious... klingt schon sehr komisch. :Ich würde vielleicht Sidiou umleiten nach Palpatine, da dies ja sowieso eine Person ist und im Artikel Palpatine sowieso beide Seiten in einem Rutsch behandelt werden. Zwei Mal die gleiche Geschichte zu erzählen (und zu schreiben) ist ja nicht gerade sinnvoll. Meine Meinung...! Vielleciht sollte man das dann annalog auch bei Vader und Tyranus so machen. :Naja, mal schauen wie der Artikel zu Palpatine im Endeffekt aussieht. So lang wie bei der Wookieepedia wird er keinesfalls. So viel weiß ich nicht über ihn... ;) :Gruß Little Ani 19:37, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ach, du machst das schon! Allerdings würde ich davon abraten, die Darth-Artikel abzuschaffen - Das könnte mehr Verwirrung stiften als so wie es jetzt ist. Mein Vorschlag ist, dass dort einfach ein kurzer Abriss über den Namen und die Person dahinter reingehört, ebenso wie ein Verweis auf den Hauptartikel für den betreffenden Charakter. So ist auch kein Platz verschwendet und wir werden den "großen" Dunklen Lords der Sith auch entsprechend gerecht. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:59, 5. Nov 2006 (CET) Bücher: Deutsche Begriffe *Hallo, Little Ani! Ich recherchiere gerade mal wieder in Sachen Kopfgeldjäger, um meine Serie voranzutreiben, und bräuchte eine Information bezüglich eines deutschen Begriffes. Falls Du zufällig die deutsche Version von "Tales of the Bounty Hunters" hast (ich glaube, das ist "Kopfgeld auf Han Solo"), könntest Du beizeiten kurz nachgucken, wie in der Bossk-Geschichte der Name der trandoshanischen Göttin ("The Scorekeeper") im Deutschen lautet? Auch bräuchte ich endlich mal den deutschen Namen der Spezies von Kud'ar Mub'at (sie heißen im Original "Assembler"), damit ich den Begriff nicht immer umschreiben muß ;-) Die Information findet sich in der Kopfgeldjäger-Krieg-Trilogie... Damit würdest Du mir sehr weiterhelfen! Gruß, RC-9393 10:13, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) *Hallo RC-9393! Sorry, dass ich dich so lange mit meiner Antwort hingehalten habe. Leider muss ich dich da mehr oder weniger entäuschen... :( Das mit Scorekeeper kann ich dir nicht sagen, da ich Kopfgeld auf Han Solo selbst nur aus dem Enlgischen kenne und da auch nur einige Kurzgescchten, die mittlerweile in die totale Vergessenheit gerückt sind. Aber ich meine zu wissen das der Name auch im Deutschen steht und nicht direkt übersetzt wurde. Aber sicher bin ich mir da keinesfalls. Bei Kud'ar Mub'at ist es so, dass sich bei mir auch schon der Begriff Assembler eingebürgert hat. Tatsächlich ist er - so denke ich zumindest heißt die Spezies - ein Sammler. Ein Wort das ich persönlich auch etwas komisch finde, aber so ist es nunmal... Um sicherzugehen werde ich noch mal ganz genau die Bücher studieren und vor allem nach Mub'ats zahlreichen Passagen Ausschau halten. Ich gebe dir dan kurz Bescheid... Aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen über Scorekeeper zu recherchieren und die Wahrheit in Erfahrung zu bringen. Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich dir nur so bescheiden weiterhelfen kann, aber in dem ganzen Kopfgeldjäger-Zeugs bin ich nicht so bewandert. Ich lese mich auf jeden Fall mal wieder ein... :) Gruß Little Ani 21:42, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) **Hi Leute! Ich misch mich hier auch mal kurz ein. Ich hab mal ein Online-Wörterbuch zu Rate gezogen und "Assembler" eingegeben: Anstatt mir eine klare Übersetzung zu liefern, stand auf beiden Seiten Assembler. Die einzige brauchbare Übersetzung wäre "Monteur" oder vielleicht auch noch "Konstrukteur". Da das aber nicht offiziell ist, muss wohl Ani ran! Bild:;-).gif Was die "Scorekeeper"-Sache angeht kann ich vielleicht in Kürze (also ca. 2-3 Wochen) helfen, da ich überlege, mir das Buch "Kopfgeld auf Han Solo" anzuschaffen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt noch so lange darauf warten! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:24, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) *Also ich habe jetzt mal geguckt: Kud'ar Mub'at ist ein Sammler! Auch wenn es komisch klingt... aber im Englishcen dürfte das nicht weniger komisch klingen. Wie gesagt, glaube ich, dass Scorekeeper nicht eingedeutscht wurde, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht ganz. Ben, du könntes uns da schon sehr gut weiterhelfen, wenn du dir das Buch ohnehin zulegst. Danke ;) Little Ani Admin 23:38, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) *Vielen Dank für Eure Bemühungen! Ein vorbildlicher Service :) Wenn sich Assembler und Scorekeeper auch im Deutschen eingebürgert haben, wäre mir das natürlich am liebsten ;-) Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass es keine ganz "besonderen" deutschen Übersetzungen der Begriffe gibt (wie man sie ja manchmal schmerzlich erfahren muß), die allseits so unglaublich bekannt sind, dass ihre Nichtverwendung zu einem Aufruhr geführt hätte... "Sammler" ist zwar auch nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluß (und man fragt sich, wie der Übersetzer auf diesen Begriff gekommen ist), aber es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können... :-P Generell hat die Anfrage keine Eile; sollte mich der Drang überkommen, mich kurzfristig um Bossk und die Trandoshaner zu kümmern, wie es mir vorschwebt, kann man außerdem den "Scorekeeper" nachträglich ja immer noch durch den entsprechenden Begriff ersetzen, sollte sich das als notwendig erweisen. Auf jeden Fall danke, dass ihr so fleißig für mich die Quellen wälzt, das ist eine große Hilfe! RC-9393 Admin 00:09, 10. Nov 2006 (CET) ::So, ich habe mich mal umgehört, rumgefragt und gelesen und nun bin ich schlauer! ;) ::In der Kopfgeldjägertrilogie wird in der deutschen Übersetzung Assembler als Sammler bezeichnet. Aber ob mit dem Wort Sammler auch wirklich die Spezies von Kud'ar Mub'at gemeint ist, bleibt fraglich. Viel mehr denke ich, dass dies seine Beschäftigungen beschreibt und dass seine Spezies einfach unbekannt ist. Würde ich mal so sagen. ::In der deutschen Ausgabe von Kopfgeld auf Han Solo wird "The Scorekeeper" als "Die Zählerin" übersetzt. Zu finden ist das in der Kurzgesichte Der Pelz. ::Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:31, 11. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Hm, dann muss ich mir das Buch wohl doch nicht mehr zulegen, was? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:31, 11. Nov 2006 (CET)